Dragon of the Sea
by Princess Frosty Night
Summary: What if Firestar never killed Scourge? What if he just injured him terribly? What if Scourge got a mate and a kit? Will Scourge's son grow up to be a good, loyal warrior, or will he fallow in the same bloody paw steps as his father? *Oh...and it your from Lawlclan/Trollclan...DO NOT READ ANY OF MY STORIES!*
1. Prolouge

**_Disclaimer! I do not own warriors! _**

**_A/N: Iv'e always wanted to write a Scourge Fanfic ever since he was first introduced into warriors as leader of Bloodclan. He is my favorite evil cat. Also, the cats in Mountainclan and Seaclan do not know of scourge's actions back at the old forest with Firestar and the other clans. Iv'e never read the Rise of Scourge but i asked my friend to tell me more about his back story (was surprised to find out he was the black kit that Tigerstar had attacked when he was an apprentice AND was Firestar's half brother) The prologue takes place 9 moons after he and the last of Bloodclan leave the old forest. Sorry i had to delete this at first a put a kit in the wrong place._**

**_Allegiances_**

**_Seaclan_**

**_Leader- _**_ Aquastar- Dark grey she cat, thick fur, deep blue eyes_**_  
_**

**_Deputy-_** _Coralplash- ginger tabby_ she cat white undebelly light blue eyes

**_Medicine_ cat-** _Hllydapple- Black she cat brown flecks green eyes_

**_Warriors-_**

_Sunfeather- Ginger she cat bright yellow eyes white tipped tail_

_Pantherheart- Big black tom dark blue eyes_

_Rainwhisper- light grey she cat darker grey flecks yellow eyes_

_Smokestripe- grey tom black stripe down his back blue eyes_

_Darkfawn- black she cat silver paws dark blue eyes_

_Mudstripe- brown tom dark brown tabby stripes yellow eyes_

_Duskear- long haired sandy brown she cat darker ears green eyes_

_Smallnose- small cream she cat pink nose pale blue eyes_

_**Queens**  
_

_Fernshade- Dark brown she cat light brown patches white paws green eyes (mother to Smokestripe's kits; Birchkit, dark brown tabby tom green eyes; Duskkit, light brown she cat black paws green eyes)_

_Cloudsong- White she cat light grey patches green eyes (Mother of Pantherheart's kit; __Moonkit, black she cat fluffy white tipped tail white paws bright blue eyes unusual white patch on chest shaped like a star)_

_Darkstorm- Dark grey she cat black tabby stripes yellow eyes (expecting Scourge's kit)_

_**Apprentices**  
_

_Mintpaw- sandy brown she cat light green eyes, medicine cat apprentice_

_Beachpaw- light cream she cat blue eyes (mentor=Darkfawn)_

_**Elders**  
_

_Snaketail- brown tom black striped tail yellow eyes_

_Faddedember- light grey she cat ember eyes oldest cat in Seaclan_

_**Mountainclan**  
_

_**Leader-** Halfstar- Dark brown tabby tom, deep blue eyes, long fur, one broken tooth_

**_Deputy-_**_ Falconclaw- dark brown tom large claws grey eyes_

_**Medicine cat-** Silverberry- small silver she cat bright blue eyes light pink nose_

_**Warriors-**_

_Jayheart- grey she cat brown patch on chest blue eyes_

_Rockclaw- black tom brown eyes_

_Lightningclaw- calico tom amber eyes_

_Flamesong- ginger she cat garker ginger patch on chest yellow eyes_

_Boulderpelt- large dark grey tom green eyes_

_Suncloud- white she cat ginger patches blue eyes_

_Darkbreeze- black she cat dark grey underbelly dark green eyes_

_**Queens**  
_

_Moonstripe- white she cat , grey stripe down her back blue eyes (Mother of Boulderpelt's kits; Snowkit, pure white she cat kind green eyes, Frostkit, white she cat silver stripes deep blue eyes)_

_**Apprentices**  
_

_Volepaw- brown tom white tipped tail grey eyes (mentor=Flamesong)_

_Stonepaw- grey tom dark grey paws blue eyes (mentor= Rockclaw)_

_**Elders**_

_One-ear - Ginger tom one torn ear (warrior name was Flamepelt) oldest cat in mountain clan_

_**Cats outside clans**  
_

_Butch- Black tom with white paws white tipped tail yellow eyes_

_Fang- Dark brown tabby tom large teeth blue eyes_

_Cary- Calico she cat yellow eyes_

_Turbo- Brown tabby tom, pale spotted underbelly green eyes chunk missing from his tail_

_Pinemist- Brown tabby tom grey eyes, deaf_

_**Prologue**  
_

Lightning flashed and it stared to rain. The small black tom and his '"clan" Ran through the forest as fast as they could, with two other clans chaseing after them. The forest opened up to a sandy beach. The bloodstained, injured, and battered cats ran as far as the could till they made it to the shore of the ocean.

The high winds and heavy rain churned and stirred the water violently. The other two clans surrounded them, blocking their path to escape. "What do we do know, Scourge?! More than half of Blood clan has either been killed or fled! We cant fight anymore...there's too many of them..." Brick, a large dark ginger tom whereing a green collar with cat and dog teeth stuck in ti, hissed in the small black tom's ear. Scourge growled at himself in frustraition. Once again he underestimated these cats. Since his bruch with death at the claws of that wretched kittypet _Firestar._

He and the rest of his clan fled after Firestar injured, and almost killed, Scourge and left the forest by the Twoleg place. They had traveled for moons, gathering more rouges loners and worthy kittypets along the way. They soon came to the forest and the mountains by the ocean. Here, they found two clans, Mountainclan and Seaclan. Scourge tried to get them to join him, but a series of unfortunate and unplanned events took place and now he and the last of his clan were on the brink of death.

Aquastar, a thick furred grey she cat and the leader of Seaclan, stepped towards him hissing. "Scourge! It's time you and your "clan" left here! For good! You have killed too many of our warriors and you don't deserve to live!" She yowled over the howling winds. The cats behind her yowled and hissed in agreement. Hoping he could fool her, Scourge mewed calmly: "your right Aquastar, if you let me and the rest of my clan go, I Promise we will leave and never return." Aquastar laughed. "Ha! Your _promises _mean nothing to me, Scourge!" She spat. Scourge hissed.

"Scourge!" The familiar voice of Darkstorm, his mate, called over the winds and thunder. The grey Seaclan queen ran past several other cats to stand next to Aquastar. _"I didn't know she was in the battle. I hope she and the kits are okay." _"Scourge! How could you! I thought I had changed you...but I was wrong..your a bloodthirsty monster and you always will be!" She shrieked. Her words stung worse than an adder bite. Out of all the cats in the world, she was the only one who ever really cared about Scourge...and the only one Scourge ever really cared about.

"I will _never _forgive you! I wanted to be with you...but you lied to me...you killed my clan mates and ruined my life!" and with that final scream a huge wave came up and crashed down onto the weak and terrified cats of Bloodclan. They were carried out to sea, their terrified and pain filled wails echoed over the sound of the storm.


	2. Chapter 1: Birth of the Dragon

_**A/N: Okay here's the first chapter. Oh, and i forgot to put this at the end of the prologue but that was not the last time we see Scourge. In fact a couple of other old characters show up through out the story.**_

_**Chapter 1: Birth of the Dragon  
**_

Agonized wails and shrieks split through the silent canyon. "Mintpaw! Grab the herbs! Darkstorm's kits are coming!" A black and brown she cat called, getting to her feet. "Yes, Hollydapple!" Mintpaw, a light brown she cat, came running up beside Hollydapple. The two cats sprinted from the Medicine den to the other side of the canyon. and into one of the hollowed out caves. A grey tabby she cat lay on her side trembling in a moss filled nest. She screamed as her body tried to push the kits out.

Hollydapple rested on of her paws on the Queens belly and felt only one large kit. "Your doing fine, Darkstorm. Just relax." she mewed. "Relaz?! You try to relax during kit birth!" Darkstorm shrieked. Her body shook violently and a large kit slithered out. Mintpaw quickly nipped the kit sac and started to lick its fur the wrong way. The kit mewed loudly and snuggled closer to its mother's belly.

"Congratulations, Darkstorm! A healthy tom!" Hollydapple purred. "And a big one too!" Mintpaw gasped. The kit was a newborn and was the size of a large squirrel. Darkstorm looked down at her kit and her eyes filled with rage and hatred. "Get rid of it." she hissed.

Hollydapple, Mintpaw, and the ther nursing queen stared at her in shock. The white expecting Queen did nothing. "What?" Fershade, a brown patched she cat, gasped. "Get rid of it! I don't want it!" Darkstorm leaped to her paws. "What do you mean you don't want him? He's your son!" Hollydapple mewed, eyes wide. "It's also Scourge's son! I never wanted kits in the first place!" Darkstorm starred at the mewling kit in disgust.

"How could you say that!? He's just a kit!" Fernshade's fur started to stand on end. "I don't want it. It looks too much like _him._" Darkstor, growled. The kit had thick pitch black fur and one light grey paw, almost white. "So?! That don't mean he's gonna be just like his father dose it?" Mintpaw mewed, uneasy. "I don't care. I don't want it." Darkstorm looked away from her kit.

"Cloudsong, you have plenty of milk, will you take care of him? Hollydapple asked. "Are you insane?! I don't wan't my little Moonkit growing up near that _thing_!" Cloudsong wrapped her tail protectively around her kit. "I'll take care of him. Regardless of who his parents are." Fernshade glared at Cloudsong and Darkstorm. Mintpaw picked up the kit and laid it next to Fernshade's belly. "But mama! I don't want him to be my littermate!" Duskkit whinned. "Yeah! It's too crowded in the nest already!" her brother Birchkit added. Moonkit, the nicer of the three kits in the Nursery, glared at her den mates. "Don't be so mean! What are wae gonna name him Fernshade?" She asked, completely ignoring her mother's disapproving hiss. "Why don't you name him mistake, beast, or vermin? He's all three in my eyes" Darkstrom hissed and stalked past Hollydapple and out of the nursery.

"Then your eyes are obviously clouded, Darkstorm. No. We'll name him Dragonkit. A fierce name for a soon to be fierce warrior." Fernshade purred effectionatly. Hollydapple yawned. She had been waiting up all night for the kit to come. The rest of the clan was still asleep. "Go back to the medicine den and get some rest, Hollydapple. Dragonkit is safe with me." Fernshade mewed.

Hollydapple dipped her head and backed out of the Nursery. Her and Mintpaw walked back to the medicine den and settled down in their nests. Mintpaw feel asleep right away, but when Hollydapple closed her eyes, she found herself in Starclan, face-to-face with her old mentor. "Barkfur? What is it?" Hollydapple asked worriedly. The dark brown tom had a solemn look on his face. _"The Dragon of the Sea and the Snow of the Mountain will come together to protect the clans from a dangerous enemy." _The prophecy echoed in Hollydapple's ears long after Barkfur faded away.

**_Two moons later_**

"Dragonkit! C'mon wake up! lets go play!" Moonkit's paws jabbed at me. I groaned. She's always wanting to play with me. She's A moon and a half older than me but she acts like a new born. "Darn it, Moonkit! I almost had that mouse! Go play with Duskkit or Birchkit." I rolled over in my nest. "Aw, they never want to play with me." Moonkit mewed disappointed. _"That's because your nice to me..." _I sighed and got up. "Okay, I'll play with you." I said. "Yay!" Moonkit squealed and tumbled over the sleeping forms of Duskkit and Birchkit. I walked around them.

When i got outside Moonkit hissed playfully and pounced on me. I pushed her off, laughing. I chased her through the camp, dodging the other warriors. "Ah! Watch out!" Coralsplash laughed as we bumped into her. "Sorry!" We mewed as we ran around her. Moonkit turned and stuck her tail in the air. "Haha! Can't catch me!" She teased. flicking her fluffy tail. I hunched down and growled playfully. Before I could pounce on her, a big black paw came down and knocked me aside, cutting open my cheek.

"You stay away from her, vermin!" Pantherheart, Moonkit's dad, hissed at me. Fershade came running from the den and stood protectively over me. "Back off! They were only playing!" She growled. "Playing?! I saw the look in his eyes! He was going to attack her! I don't want my daughter playing with _him._" Panther heart hissed in Fernshade's face. She didn't move. "What look in his eye?! All I saw was a normal kit playing with a friend! The only thing I saw in his ember eyes was playfulness!" Fershade growled, her fur fluffing up. Moonkit walked around her dad and faced me. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a venomous glare. Pantherheart stalked away, hissing. Fernshade looked down at me worriedly.

"I-I w-was only p-plying with h-her." I mewed miserably, failing to hold back tears. "I know little one. Come, lets go get Hollydapple to clean you up." She said sympathetically. I fallowed her to the medicine den, my tail dragging the ground. When we walked into the nedicine den Mintpaw, Hollydapple's apprentice, was sorting through a few herbs. When she looked up and saw me she looked a bit uncomfortable. "Er...Hollydapple, Fernshade and Dragonkit are here." She called over her shoulder to the back of the cave. "Oh? I'm coming!" Hollydapple called back. Mintpaw looked back at us.

"I...uhm...have to go take these herbs to..uh...Snaketail." Mintpaw said awkwardly. She grabbed the herbs in her mouth and quickly left the medicine den. "Okay, what can I...What happened?" Hollydapple gasped when she looked at me. "_Gosh...Its just a scratch...it aint that bad..." _I thought. "We were playing and my dad completely lost it." Moonkit mewed."Oh...I see. Well, we'll get you fixed up in no time, Dragonkit." Hollydapple said, trying to sound comforting but she really sounded a bit annoying. I sat there, stiff as a rock, while Hollydapple liked the blood from my face and put something called alder on the small but deep cut.

"I don't get it!" I yowled, finally losing it, "Why dose everyone hate me? My own mother didn't even want me!" "Dragonkit, not everyone hates you." Fernshade said sympathetically. "Oh, sure. Out of the whole clan, only three cats like me! You, Hollydapple, And Coralsplash, who I barely know!" I snapped angrily. Moonkit nudged my shoulder. "What about me? I like you." She said. "Yeah...you like me a little _too _much." I muttered. Moonkit looked hurt and offended. "Well excuse me for try ing to be friends with you! From now on I won't bother!" she snapped and stomped from the medicine den. _"Great...now she's mad at me..." _Hollydapple looked up at Fernshade and said: "I think it's time you told him." Fernshade sighed and said "Your right. Dragonkit, I told you who your birth mother was, but I never told you why she didn't want you, or who your father was." My ears twitched with interest. I was always curious about who my father was, I knew it wasn't a cat in this clan, and as for my so called mother I just thought she was an old fox heart, or she didn't have the strength to take care of me or something.

"Your mother gave you up because she hated your father, and therefor hated you because you looked like your him. Your father was...his name was Scourge." Fernshade shiddered when she said his name. _"Scourge? That's not a clan name..." _"When Scourge came to the clans, we thought he would just be passing through. But we were wrong. One night, Scourge and his so called clan of rouges and unwanted kittypets interrupted us during a gathering and said that he is taking over the forest, that we all had a choice, either be slaughtered, or leave. He wouldn't let anyone of the clan cats join him even if they wanted to. We stayed. He killed so many of our warriors. He had no mercy at all. One of his cats even killed one of Mountainclan's kits. One day, Darkstorm went out to hunt and Scourge found her, but for some reason he refused to kill her. He threatened death to anyone who laid a claw on her. Me and her sister were the only ones who knew about it. Me by accident because I fallowed her out of camp one night and found her meeting Scourge. She was trying to change him. After a while he said he would stop trying to take over and he would stop killing cats, but that was after he found out Darkstorm was having his kits. Then about three sunrises after that, Leafshimmer, Darkstorm's sister and the deputy at the time, was found dead with Scourge's scent all over her. After that, Seaclan and Mountainclan joined together and attacked Bloodclan. The battle was long and merciless. Soon we chased Scourge and Bloodclan to the shore. It was storming that night and a huge wave came up and carried Scourge and his clan out to sea. The last few cats of Bloodclan that escaped are living up past the mountains."

I listened in horror as Fernshade told me this. "Thats why they hate me!? They're scarred I'll grow up to be like _him?_ Well I won't!" I growled. Fernshade nuzzeled me and purred "I know you won't, little one." Hollydapple cleared her throat and said "There's someone I think you owe an apology to, Dragonkit." She flicked her tail towards Moonkit who was sitting near the Nursery looking upset. I got to my paws and walked across the camp over to her. "I'm sorry for what I said" I mewed. She looked at me and smiled. "That's okay. And I'm sorry for snapping at you." she said and llicked my cheek. I felt my ears go hot with ebarassment.

_**A/N: UGGHHH! It felt like it took me foreever to get this chapter done! Ok, just too let you know the Seaclan camp looks like the abandoned mine in the old forest but int's not a mine. Its shaped like in and theres a path leading outof it. I'm sorry if thats a bit confuseing. Reveiw and tell me what ya think.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Apprenticed

_**Chapter 2: Apprenticed  
**_

"Fernshade, I'm clean enough!" I wiggled away from Frenshade. Duskkit and Birchkit sat on the other side of Fernshade, clawing at the ground anxiously. Moonkit sat next to Cloudsong, looking calm, but I knew that on the inside she was just as excited as I was.

"I can't believe Aquastar is letting _him _become an apprentice! She's insane!" Duskkit whispede to Birchkit. He just nodded. I ignored them. I looked up at Fernshade. By the look on her face, she heard them too.

"I can't wait to see who Aquastar gives me as a mentor!" Moonkit mewed excitedly. That was the part I was dreading. Unless Coralsplash was my mentor, them whoever it was would despise me.

"Cats of Seaclan! Gather here beneath the the Mossrock for a clan meeting!" When Aquastar yowled the usual saying, we filed out of the Nursery, almost tripping over each other. Moonkit, Duskkit, Birchkit, and I sat near the front of the assembled cats.

"We are gathered to witness one of the best things to happen to a clan. Kits becoming apprentices. These kits hve reached their sixth moon and can now train to be warriors. Moonkit, your first." Moonkit calmly but shyly stepped forward.

"From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Sunfeather.I hope she will pass on her loyalty and intelligence onto you." Aquastar announced. Sunfeather, a ginger she cat with bright yellow eyes came up and touched noses with Moonkit...or rather Moon_paw _now. Duskkit was next.

"From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. Your mentor will be Smallnose. I hope she will teach you all her excellent hunting skills." Smallnose, a small cream she cat, touched noses with Duskpaw.

"From now on, untill you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Birchpaw. Your mentor will be Mudstripe. I hope he passes on his fierce battle skills and strength on to you." Mudstripe came up and touched noses with Birchpaw. Aquastar hesitated, looking at me with discomfort.

"Ah...until you _earn_ your warrior name, you will be called Dragonpaw. Your mentor will be...Rainwhisper. Good luck. Your gonna need it." I was very disappointed. She didn't look me in the eye like she did with the others and it was so short. Rainwhisper came up to me slowly and quickly touched noses with me and pulled away as quickly as possible.

"So...um...were are we going today?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful. Rainwhisper narrowed her eyes at me.

"Battle training. Fallow me." She said bluntly. I fallowed her out of the camp and into the wooded part of our territory. She walked quickly, didn't speak, and acted like she was embarrassed to be seen with me.

"Rainwhisper! Wait up!" Moonpaw and Sunfeather padded up to us.

"Are you going to the beach for battle training?" Sunfeather asked. Rainwhisper nodded.

"Oh good. So are we." Sunfeather and Rainwhisper walked ahead while Moonpaw and I lagged behind.

"Hey! Hurry up you two!" Rainwhisper snapped. We were at the beach. Hesitantly, I stepped out onto the warm sand. It felt weird at first. Sunfeather and Rainwhisper turned to us.

"Okay, Dragonpaw, I want you to try and knock me off my paws. Keep your claws seathed!" Rainwhisper hissed when I let my claws out. I put my claws back in and looked around awkwardly. Sunfeather, Rainwhisper, and Moonpaw were watching me expectantly. _"How am I supposed to knock her off her paws?!" _I thought frantically.

Rainwhisper growled "Okay, then. I guess I'll start." Then leaped at me. I jumped out of the way as she swiped her paw at me, claws in. I hissed in frustration when she hit me on the side of my head.

"Fight back! You want to be a warrior don't you? Then, fight!" She hissed. _"Fine!" _I growled and leaped onto her back, kicking her side with my back paws. She rolled over on top of me and pinned me to the ground. I used my back legs to kick her off. I swiped sand into her face. She hissed and backed away, rubbing her face withe her paw. _"Get your claws out!" _A cold voice hissed in my ear. Before I knew it, I had clawed at Rainwhisper's shoulder, drawing blood. The blood felt weird and warm on my one grey paw.

"What in Starclan are you doing! I told you to keep your claws in, you beast! Get back to camp!" Rainwhisper hissed. I turned tail and ran. I heard Moonpaw snap something at Rainwhisper, then Sunfeather scolded her.

When Aquastar heard about what I did, she was furious. I tried to tell her it was an accident, that I didn't mean to, but she wouldn't listen. Coralsplash even tried to defend me but Aquastar wouldn't even let her finish a sentence. She confined me to my nest for the rest of the night, without food. Moonpaw stayed in with me when ever she had a free moment, but Sunfeather was running her ragged, making her hunt several times a day, check the elder's and clean their nests and then she showed her the extent of our territory. She was able to sneak me a mouse though.

Just after Sunset is when I fell asleep. I dreamed I was in a meadow. It wasn't one of those nice, flowery, butterfly filled meadow's that kit's dream about, but it looked dead. The grass was hard and brownish yellow. It looked blood stained. The air smelled of sour and crowfood. _"Where am I? Starclan? I'm not dead...at least I don't think I am...besides, this looks nothing like the Starclan I imagined"_

"Hello, Dragonpaw." I spun around to see a big, broad shouldered, dark brown tom with dark amber eyes. His eyes were narrowed and he had a scar going acorss his nose and a scar going down from his cheast, down past his belly.

"W-who are you? H-how do you know my name?" I stammered. I don't know why, but I was terrified.

"Me? My name is Tigerstar, once the Deputy of Thunderclan and the Leader of Shadowclan."

_**A/N: Cliff hanger! Well? Is it less confusing? sorry if it's kinda short.**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Dark Forest

_**Chapter3: The Dark Forest**_

_"Taigerstar? Thunderclan? Shadowclan? I'm so confused." _I blinked up at Tigerstar. His dark ember eyes were narrowed to slits and there was a scar across his nose and a long scar going from his chest down his belly.

"Fallow me, and keep up!" He growled and turned towards the forest. I hesitated before fallowing him. I didn't like it here. It felt wrong.

"Are you coming or not? Or should I just leave you here so another cat can find you?" Tigerstar hissed over his shoulder. I leaped to my paws and ran after him. The forest he led me into was dark, creepy, and was bare. It smelled of crow-food. The streams were brown and muddy. The ground felt wet and squishy. It wasn't mud it was...something else. I froze when I heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there? Come out and face me." Tigerstar growled, hunching down. A brown tabby tom with scared, yellow eyes and a twisted broken tail came from the bushes.. He was looking right at me but he was blind.

"Oh, It's just you Brokenstar." Tigerstar stood back up and let his fur lay flat.

Brokenstar turned his attention to Tigerstar and sneered. "Why so jumpy Tigerstar? Someone might think you were up to something."

"I'm talking Dragonpaw to him." Tigerstar growled irritably. Brokenstar snapped his head back in my direction and fixed his blind eyes on me.

"Is he the one?" He asked Tigerstar.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me." Tigerstar flicked his tail for me to fallow and we continued walking. I was getting more confused by the minute. Where was Tigerstar taking me? What was Brokenstar talking about? And where AM I?! We soon came to a small hill. There were several mangy looking cats around it. A white and ginger she cat looked at me with hunger in her eyes. I walked closely behind Tigerstar. At the top of the hill was a small black cat with one white paw, cold ice blue eyes, and a red collar with what looked like...dog's teeth and dog claws stuck in it. He had a torn left ear, three claw marks down his chest and one long scar down his face. I shuddered when i noticed his claws were reinforced with dog's claws.

"You can leave now, Tigerstar." He hissed. His voice was like ice. Tigerstar glared at the tom then left.

He then turned his attention to me. "Hello Dragonpaw."

"Uhm...Sorry but do I know you?" I asked nervously.

"Now, Is that any way to greet your father?" He mewed. I stared at him in stunned silence. _He's Scourge?! But I'm just as big as he is and I'm only an apprentice!"_

"What? B-but your supposed to be dead! Where in the name of Starclan am I?!" When I said Starclanhe narrowed his eyes.

"We are certainly _not _in Starclan. We are in the Place Of No Stars, the place where cats are sent if they don't get accepted into Starclan, the Dark Forest." Scourge mewed coldly. I shivered in fear. No wonder this place was so awful.

"You are much like me, Dragonpaw. Hated, feared, ridiculed, unloved. All because your different or imperfect. Your own mother even hates you. Starclan has forsaken you, my son. They care _nothing _for you." Scourge hissed. His words stung like a bee sting. Was it true? Has Starclan forgotten about me? If they really did care about me then would't they have done something by now? I don't know what but...something.

"They think your a weakling. That you can never be good enough because of me. They never really understood me. I could have made them great. Darkstorm even betrayed me. But here, Dragonpaw, you can prove them wrong. You can train here with me and become the strongest warrior by the sea. Even stronger than Starclan. I can make you strong and great. No one will ever ridicule or doubt you again. All you have to do is say yes."

All the names, evil looks, glares, hisses, and attacks came flooding back into my head. I unseathed my claws in anger. _"Wait, what about Fernshade? She took me in when no one else would. Would she be disappointed in my if she found out? Probably...well, she doesn't have to know."_

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll train with you." I said, wrapping my tail neatly around my paws and puffing my chest out slightly to look determined. Scourge's eyes narrowed into slits. He _looked_ pleased.

"Wait, I'm not done. I will train with you but I will _never _call you dad. I will call you Scourge and that's it." I added quickly.

"Fine by me. Now go back to sleep. Your training will start tomorrow." Scourge mewed slyly. Darkness slamed over my eyes and I was asleep.

_**A/N: Okay school started Tuesday so I wont be updating that much...I will get most updating done on weekends but I might get a chapter or two done on a week day MAYBE. So...read and review please!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Road to a Warrior

_**Chapter 4: Road to a Warrior  
**_

"Keep your balance! Watch were his paws are going!" Scourge scolded. He was making me fight Hawkfrost, Tigerstar's son. Before theat he had me fight a grey tabby tom named Darkstripe. He was easy to beat. I got back to my paws and faced Hawkfrost, his cold ice blue eyes shimmering with malice.

"So your the famous Dragonpaw, son of Scourge? Ha! A puny little weakling! I barely had to hit you to knock you off your paws!" He sneered. Scourge was watching me expectantly. I growled and leaped on Hawkfrost, biting his shoulder and clawing at him with my back claws. Hawkfrost yowled and shoved me off. He swiped at my head, I ducked and darted under him and clawed at his belly. He spun around and bit my tail. Screeching, I turned and clawed at his face. He let go hissing. I jumped up onto his back and bit down on his side. He growled and rolled on top of me. I wiggled out from underneath him and went to attack him again but stopped.

_"Hey! You, wake up!" _Someone was trying to wake me up. I looked over at Scourge.

"Go ahead. You've trained enough today." He said. When I woke up Duckpaw was staring down at me. "If we have to get up early then so do you!" She spat and stalked out of the den. I got up, yawning, and went out into the clearing.

"It's about time you woke up! Come on, we're going hunting with Sunfeather and Moonpaw.." Rainwhisped growled. I followed her over to the exit of the camp to meet up with them.

"Good morning, sleepy cat." Moonpaw mewed. I yawned in response. We left the camp and went out into the forest. Sunfeather and Rainwhisper went off to hunt closer to the ocean.

"Lets...Wait, hat happened to your tail?" Moonpaw gasped. I looked to see the end of my tail was torn and bloody.

"Oh...um...I guess I scratched my self in my sleep." I lied. She didn't believe me obviously.

"When we get back you should have Hollydapple check that." She said, sounding suspicious. I nodded. We ended up hunting near the Mountainclan border. The forest thined out into a small meadow between the forest and the mountains. Moonpaw hunched down and pounced into a bush, after a mouse. It ran from the bush and we chased after it. I pounced on it, killing it.

"Hey! Get off our territory!" A strange cat yowled. I had ran over the border line with out realizing it. The Mountainclan warrior who yowled at me was a calico tom with amber eyes. He had a white apprentice with him.

"Oh...Sorry I didn't mean to cross the border. I was chasing a mouse." I said calmly. The tom snorted and said:

"That mouse belongs to Mountainclan. Snowpaw, take it back to camp." The white apprentice walked up to the mouse and took it.

"Thats not fair! He caught it and it was on our territory first!" Moonpaw hissed at the tom.

"Yeah, well it was killed on our territory so it belongs to us. Now, get off our territory. Lets go Snowpaw." The tom turned and left. The white she cat gave us a sympathetic look before following her mentor. Moonpaw snorted angrily and walked back over the border. We were able to catch a mouse and a chipmunk before going back to camp with Sunfeather and Rainwhisper. Aquastar went to the top of the Mossroak and called a clan meeting. We put our prey on the frshkill pile and sat beneaththe mossrock.

"Cats attending the gathering tonight will be Coralsplash, Darkstorm, Smallnose, Sunfeather, Mudstripe, Rainwhisper, Fernshade, Hollydapple, and all apprentices." She called then jumped from the rock.

"That's right! I forgot there was a gathering to night!" Moonpaw mewed excitedly. I clawed at the ground anxiously.

_"There's going to be trouble at the gathering. Stand up for yourself." _Scourge's voice echoed in my head.

* * *

"Moonpaw! Stop acting like a kit!" Sunfether scolded. Moonpaw was leaping around excitedly. When we got to the feild between the forest and the mountains Aquastar lead us to a very small cliff on the side of the mountain. A long haired brown tom was sitting on it. Aquastar walked up the ramp and sat next to him.

"Now that Seaclan is finally here, we can start the gathering." The tom growled. He had a broken tooth. "Prey is running well in Mountainclan. We have two new aprentices, Snowpaw and Frostpaw. There mentors are Lightningclaw and Jayheart." Frostpaw was a whit she cat with silver stripes, she was sitting next to Snowpaw.

"Seaclan also has new apprentices. Moonpaw, Duskpaw, and Birchpaw. There mentor's are Sunfether, Smallnose, and Mudstripe. Prey is-"

"Excuse me, Aquastar," Coralsplash inturupted. "You forgot to mention one of our apprentices." She looked mad,

Aquastar narrowed her eyes. "Oh...yes...there is also Dragonpaw, his mentor is Rainwhisper." She said. Several of the cats from Mountainclan yowled in protest.

"How could you let _him _become an apprentice!" A dark grey tom yowled.

"I can't believe you let him and his mother stay in Seaclan! They should have been exiled! Another cat called.

"What was that Jayheart? Come over here and say that to my face, I dare you!" Darkstorm hissed, leaping to her paws.

"Oh great." Moonpaw muttered. Soon everyone was arguing with each other. Fernshade looked like she was gonna lose it when some Mountainclan she cat called her out on taking me in.

"She didn't do anything bad in taking me in! Just because she took me in does _not _mean she should be banished!" I hissed at the she cat. She glared at me and growled, her fur standing on end. I held my ground.

"He never did anything wrong! Leave him alone!" Snowpaw mewed. I felt awkward. I hardly knew her and she was standing up for me.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Frostpaw, her sister, growled.

_"SILENCE!" _ Aquastar screeched. Everyone froze. "I let him become an apprentice only because there was nothing else I could do! He was my sister's son and my best friend took him in. I did it for them, not for me or the clan. If his mother was anyone other than my sister then they would have banished them." I blinked in surprise. I didn't know she and my mom where litter mates.

"Well Aquastar, It's obvious you are not the best leader for Seaclan. A clan of traitors and vermin." Halfstar growled. Aquastar hissed and hunched down like she was going to attack but there was a clap of thunder and it started to rain violently.

"This gathering is over!" Halfstar yowled over the rain. Mountainclan and Seaclan scattered apart. We followed Aquastar back to the camp.

"That was horrible!" Moonpaw groaned when we got into the apprentice dem. I nodded in agreement.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you!" Duskpaw hissed. I flatened my ears. I was not in the mood to deal with Duskpaw.

"Your just angry because you weren't in the center of attention!" I spat back.

"How dar you! My mother gave up everything when she took you in! She lost her mate, all her frinds, the whole clan hates her because of you! Your such an ungrateful, mouse brained, fox heart!" Duskpaw hissed, turned her back on me, and settled down in her nest next to Birchpaw on the other side of the den. My fur was bristled in anger. Moonpaw pressed against me.

"Calm down. Just ignore her. And don't pay any attention to what the rest of the clan says. They'll find out one day they were wrong about you." She whispered. I let my fur go flat but I was still seething. Then the guilt set in. What Duskpaw said about Fernshade was right. She lost everything when she took me in and I never did anything to show my thanks. I didn't believe what Moonpaw said though. Nothing I do will ever be good enough. The rest of the clan will _never _except me.


	6. Chapter 5: Blazing Dragon

**_A/N: This takes place 8 moons after the fiasco at the gathering. I know this is skipping around a lot but meh..._**

**_Chapter 5: Blazing Dragon_**

I sat under the mossrock, pawing at the ground nervously. Moonpaw sat next to me, grooming her face. Duskpaw and Birchpaw sat next to us, but at a distance. Several other cats were gathered nearby. When the sunhigh patrol came back Aquastar Is going to make us warriors. Fernshade had to convince Aquastar to give me my warrior name. She really didn't want to but after some persuasion she gave in. Moonpaw nearly jumped out of her fur when she saw Duskear, Smallnose and Smokestripe come back from patrol.

"Cats of Seaclan! Gather beneath the Mossrock for a clan meeting!" Aquastar called. Cats came filing out of the dens and gathered around us. "We are gathered here to honor these apprentices as they become warriors. I have asked watched them in their training and have asked their mentor's if they were ready, and they are. Duskpaw, from now on you will be know as Duskcloud. Starclan honors your cleverness and your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Seaclan." Aquastar mewed. Duskcloud purred happily.

_"She loves being in the center of attention." _I thought bitterly. The rest of Seaclan called out her name.

"Birchpaw, from now on you will be known as Birchclaw. Starclan honors your strength and cunning and we welcome you as a full warrior of Seaclan" Birchclaw's whiskers twitched when the rest of the clan yowled out his name.

"Moonpaw, from now on you will be know as Moondust. Starclan honors your loyalty and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Seaclan." Moondust looked calm when they called out her name but I knew she was about to burst on the inside. Aquastar sighed and narrowed her eyes.

"Dragonpaw, from now on you will be known as Dragonblaze. Starclan...honors your strength and bravery and...unfortunately...we welcome you as a full warrior of Seaclan." Her words were empty compared to the warmth in her voice when she was doing the others. Only Coralsplach, Fernshade, and Hollydapple really called out my name. Everyone just muttered. Afterwards, Fernshade came up to me, purring.

"Congratulations Dragon_blaze! _Im so proud of you!" She licked my cheek. Duskcloud looked like someone shoved dung under her nose and Birchclaw just looked disappointed that his birth mother came to me first.

_"It's about time she made you a warrior! You should have been made a warrior two moons ago!" _Scourge's voice hissed in my ear. Coraslsplash came up to Me looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry on how Aquastar acted during the naming ceremony." She said.

"It's fine. I really don't care what she thinks of me." I replied. Coralsplash still looked irritable when she left to go hunting. Later that day, Aquastar told Moondust and I that we had to go on a border patrol with Pantherheart and unfortunately Darkstorm.

* * *

"Dragonblaze! Lets go!" Pantherheart yowled from the camp entrance. Relunctenly I went out to meet Pantherheart, along with Moondust and Darkstorm.

"It's about time! Lets go already!" Pantherheart growled and padded out of camp. Moondust gave me a sympathetic look and folloed Pantherheart and Darkstorm. I walked nest to Moondust as we headed towards the MountainClan border. pantherheart and darkstorm sniffed around and remarked the scentline while Moondust and i hunted. Moondust flicked her tail and pounced on a mouse, killing it.

"Nice catch." I mewed. Moondust purred, the mouse dangling from her jaws. I sniffed around, looking for more prey, but smelled something else. Something that made my fur stand on end.

"Dragonblaze? What is it?" Moondust mewed and sniffed the ground next to me, stiffening when she recognized the scent."Mountain lion..." She whispered

I nodded. "Thats odd. it's stale but they normally stay high in the mountains or on the other side of them..why would they have shown up here?"

"I don't know and I don't care as long as they stay away from Seaclan!" Monndust's fur bristled.

"Hey! What are you two doing? Your not gonna catch prey by just gossiping!" Pantherheart growled. I narrowed my eyes

"We aint gossiping! We smell Moutain lion!" I hissed. Pantherheart glared at me then sniffed around. His fur stood on end when he smelled the faint musty scent of lion.

"Darkstorm! Lets go!" He yowled. Darkstorm, Moondust, and I followed him back to camp. When we got there Pantherheart told Aquastar about the Lion scent. She nodded and leaped to the Mossrock.

"Cats of Seaclan! Pantherheart has scented Mountain lion in our territory! The scent is stale but I can't take any chances! From now on, no cat is to leave camp without at least two other cats with them! That goes for everyone!" She yowled then jumped from the mossrock. The camp was soon buzzing with gossip, each cat in there own little group, but the only voice i heard was Scourge's.

_"Things are getting interesting! Just wait till the nest Gathering!" _He hissesd. A clod breeze swept through camp and my fur bristled.

**_A/N: Okay sorry it took me so long to update...busy with school stuff. Sorry if this chapter seems faspaced!_**


	7. Chapter 6: A Dark Omen

**_Chapter 6: A Dark Omen_**

"Lets go already! We're late enough as it is!" Aquastar yowled, headed for the field for the gathering. I sighed and followed them, Moondust padding next to me. I don't know what it was but I had a bad feeling about the gathering tonight. Maybe it was the fact this is the first gathering I'm attending since I became a warrior.

When we got to the field I knew there was something wrong. There were hardly any Mountainclan cat there and the ones that were present looked beaten and exhausted. Halfstar wasn't there, but his deputy Falconclaw, was.

"Wonder what happened..." Moondust muttered. Aquastar bounded up the ledge to Falconclaw and he whispered something to her, then padded forward and waited for the rest of us to quiet down.

"About a moon ago, Mountainclan was attacked by a pack of mountain lions. We were able to fight them off, but several of our cats were killed or wounded in the process, including our oldest Elder One-ear. Halfstar was injured and was not well enough to be here tonight, but Mountainclan still stands strong." Falconclaw mewed when everyone had quieted down. i drowned out what Aquastar was saying, and ignored all the glares form the other cats.

_"Halfstar lost a life. Mountainclan is weak. I have a test for you tonight"_I heard Scourge's voice hiss in my ear. The rest of the gathering was a blurr. I really didn't pay much attention.

* * *

After the gathering I ate a mouse from the Fresh Kill Pile and went strait to my nest. As soon as I closed my eyes I was in the Dark Forest, but I didn't see Scourge or any of the others. It was eerily quiet and abandoned looking. Cautiously I padded out of the dead looking field and into the dark woods. I made my way to where Scourge normally was, the hill where I first meet him, but there was no one there. I turned to leave, but someone slammed into me, knocking me to the ground, and pinned me there. I looked up to see a large spiky furred grey tom with a white face and white shoulders. I hissed and kicked him off. I got to my paws and was about to pounce on him but stopped when Scourge jumped in front of me.

"What in the name of Starclan are you doing!?" I hissed,

Scourge narrowed his eyes and sighed. "You may be a warrior in Seaclan, but you are still an apprentice in the Dark Forest. In order to become a warrior here you must pass two tests. You're first test is yo beat Thistleclaw here in a fight. And I mean a _real _fight." Scourge leaned in and whispered in my ear "Thistleclaw has been here for a while now. If you beat him, he'll fade away forever" I gulped.

_"That wouldn't be the same as murder would it? Afterall...he already is dead..." _I shook the thought from my head and nodded, getting in a battle stance. Thistleclaw smirked. When Scourge stepped out of the way and nodded, Thistleclaw and I rushed at each other. I slammed into Thistleclaw and dug my fangs into his shoulder. Thistleclaw snarled and clawed at my back and sides. I pinned him to the ground and and raked my claws down his face. he kicked at my belly, back claws unsheathed and I leaped off of him. He leaped on my back and dug his claws into my side. I winced and rolled over on top of him, chomping onto his foreleg. Thistleclaw wriggled out from under me and swiped at my face. I dodged and slipped under him and clawed at his belly. Thistleclaw growled and ran from me. He turned and ran back at me, snarling. I reared up on my hind legs and lash my claw's out at his face. He ducked and tackled me to the ground. I dig my claw's into his side and bite down on his throat. Thistleclaw screeched and ripped away from me.

"Finish it! Now!" I heard Scourge yowl. I nodded and pinned Thistleclaw to the ground. I was about ti rip his throat out but paused. He had a terrified look on his face. He whimpered something, I'm not sure what. It sounded like a cat's name. Snowfur? i shook my head and latched on to his throat, gagging when I tasted blood wash down my throat. Thistleclaw gurgled and struggled for a minute then went limp. I let go and looked down at him. His amber eyes had clouded over and were dark. After a minute his sorta faded. Like, i could see the blood stained grass through him, then eventually he just vanished. I sighed and backed away.

"Very good! You're halfway to becoming a warrior of the Dark Forest." Scourge grinned, a very creepy looking grin. " Now, as for your next test...you need to kill one of your Seaclan clanmates _without _being caught." I froze.

"W-wait...I can't do that..." I backed away. Scourge glared at me.

"You will if you want to be a warrior here. Besides, if you don't do as I say, then I'll have no choice but to kill you." He sneered. I shuddered then nodded, feeling defeated.

"Good. I was going to be generous but I've changed my mind. The Seaclan cat you must kill is...Rainwhisper, your former mentor."

_**A/N: Well? I used Thistleclaw because I just don't like him. Actually I hate him XD So if he died...again...during the last hope then sorry.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Exiled

_**Chapter 7: Exiled**_

It had been three sunrises since then. I hadn't been able to sleep or eat at all. Scourge hasn't visited me, thank Starclan for that. I was sitting in the middle of camp, feeling restless.

"Hey, are you okay? You've seemed a bit off lately." Moondust asked, padding up to me.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I said between a yawn. She frowned.

"Are you sure? You look exhausted. Maybe you should get Hollydapple to give you some-' I cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

"I told you i'm fine! And I don't need any poppy seeds!" I snapped. Moondust took a few steps back, looking hurt.

"S-sorry...Imma go take a walk..." I muttered and dashed out of camp before Moondust could respond. I padded out into the forest and sat down in a clover patch, sighing. _"I can't kill Rainwhisper! I just can't! I mean sure she wasn't a very good mentor but she's still my clanmate!" _I thought miserably. I was so distracted I was taken by surprise when someone leaped on me from behind. I winced when I felt needle like claw's dig into my shoulders.

_"Scourge is getting impaitient with you!" _A she cat's voice whispered in my ear. After a minute I recognized the scent as Mapleshade. I growled and wriggled out from under her. She just smirked then faded away. I relaxed and padded back to camp, my tail dragging in the dirt. I have no choice...I'l have to kill Rainwhisper.

* * *

I had stayed in the warriors den the rest of the day, only eating half a mouse. I had fallen asleep just before sun down. I had been woken up by Rainwhisper getting out of her nest and padding out of the den. _"Now's my chance." I_ thought as I got up and silently followed her. When i got outside I realized it was close to dawn. Rainwhisper must be going out for an early morning hunt. She streaked off after a squirrel. I followed quickly and quietly, my stomach in nervous knots. She chased the squirrel to the top of the MoonRidge, where the medicine Cats go for gatherings, and killed it. I slinked up the ridge and was about to push her off, but paused. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her. I'd just have to take my chances with Scourge. I went to back up down the ridge but I stepped on a leaf and it went cruch. i froze. Rainwhisper spun around and glared at me.

"What are _you _doing here?!" she hissed. I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

_"What are you waiting for?! Kill her!" _Scourge's voice hissed in my ear. before I knew what i was doing, i had rammed into Rainwhisper, knocking her over the edge of the ridge. She had latched onto the edge with her claws, holding on for dear life. I reached down as far as I could, but i couldn't reach her.

"Grab my paw!" i yowled. She stretched one paw up toward min, but it was a mouse length short.

_"Stop trying to help her!" _Scourge's voice yowled and I was pulled back away from the edge. My blood ran cold when I heard Rainwhisper's fear filled yowl peirce the silent mornig air, followed by a splash. Scourge was standing in front of me, his icy eyes ablaze.

_"Next time i tell you to do something I expect you to do as I say!" _He hissed and raked his claws across my face. I stumbled and went tumbling down the ridge hitting my head on a rock on the way down, and hit the ground with a painful thud, knocking the air out of me. I slowly got to my paws, shaking uncontrolably.

"Y-you k-killed her!" I snapped my head up to see Smokestripe staring at me wide eyed. before I could say anything he grabbed me by the scruff and started dragging me back to camp. I was so dazed I couldn't really resist. He hauled me into the middle of camp and yowled.

"Aquastar! Rainwhisper's dead! Dragonblaze killed her!" Within seconds the entire clan was out of their nests and out in the clearing. they basically blocked me in. Aquastar raced out of her dan and leaped to the top of the Moss Rock.

"Cat's of Seaclan! Dragonblaze has been accused of one of the worst crimes! Murder!" Several cats yowled. Fernshade ran up to me, whiskers quivering.

"You didn't kill her did you?! You couldn't have!" she pleaded. I looked away. What could I tell her? My father's spirit came back from the Dark Forest and killed rainwhisper and let me take the blame? Ha!

"See?! he doesn't deny it! So he's guilty! Dragonblaze, you are hear by _exiled _from Seaclan! You have till sunhight to leave the territory. If any of my warriors catch you in Seaclan territory, they have my orders to kill you on the spot!" Aquastar yowled. My heart mearly stopped.

"No! Dragonblaze!" Moondust tired to get to me throught the gathered cats, but her mother and Sunfeather blocked her. My "mother" Darkstorm had a satisfied look on her face. Pantherheart growled and stalked towards me. "Get out!" He snarled and lashed his claws out at me, catching my shoulder. I winced, turned and raced for the camp entrance. I gave one last saddened look to Fernshade and Moondust, then quickly ran out into the forest.

I ran until I couldn't run any more. I stopped, panting, and glanced around. _"Are you happy now?! You got yourself exiled! It seem you still need more training." _Scourge had padded out of the bushes, still looking dark and faded.

"Forget your stupid training! I got _exiled_ because of _you!_ Just get out of my life, and if I ever see you again, I'll kill you!" I hissed and raked my claws across his face, but I just went through him. He _laughed._

_"Oh Dragonblaze, my son, you are more like me than you realize!" _He chuckled then vanished. I stood there for a moment, frozen. he was right. I was a killer...just like him. I looked back at the gorge were Moondust and Fernshade was and whimpered. I turned and ran deeper into the forest, not paying attention to anything around me. I stopped and collapsed in a bush, covering my face with my paws. After a while I fell into a restless sleep.

_**A/N: Woot! Chapter 7! I got this one done fast...;p**_

_**ADVERTISEMENTS!**_

_**My forums- forum/Son-of-Scourge/119175/ and **_

_** forum/The-New-Avatar-RP/118540/**_

_**Dawn of the Dark Angels forums- forum/Skyclan-RP/120856/ and**_

_** forum/Revival-of-the-Clans/117181/**_


	9. Chapter 8: Life In Exile

_**Chapter 8: Life in Exile**_

I stared down at the pathetic looking vole I had caught and sighed. It was scrawny and barley big enough to feed a kit. I had made my way as far away from Seaclan territory as I dared to go. I picked up the tiny vole and carried it back to my makeshift nest at the base of a large pine tree. I sat the vole down, sighing. It had been about a moon since I was ex...er...since I had to leave Seaclan, and I hadn't heard from Scourge since. No visits from him in my dreams or anything. Thank Starclan! I absently ate the vole and found myself thinking of Moondust. Did she think I really killed Rainwhisper? Did she hate me? And what about Fernshade? What mus she think...

I shook my head and quickly finished the tiny vole. I sighed and stretched to my paws, nose twitching. I started off towards the pond I had found several sunrises ago. The grass tickled my belly as I padded up to the shore. My paws tingled and I shivered as the icy water lapped at my paws. I bent down and lapped up the refreshing water, then froze when I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. I pricked my ears and listened. Nothing. I shrugged and continued to drink, though I kept alert. I looked up and glanced around the field the pond was in. There was a slight breeze that caused the belly high grass to dance eerily in the wind. There were a few wild flowers and the faint scent of a mouse and the stale scent of ox but that was it. I shrugged and started to clean my paws. Then the rustling came again. I spun with a growl, unsheathing my claws, but there was nothing there. _"Maybe it was just some critter..." _I saw a flash of black fur out of the corner of my eye and I chased after the at. It didn't notice me as I followed it to a large oak tree. Two other cats was amongst the roots. A brown tom, and a tourtiseshell she cat. I stayed hidden in the bushes and watched as the black and white pawed tom pad up to the oher two cats.

"You're late, Butch. Fang and I almost got tired of waiting." The she cat hissed. I stayed hidden.

The black tom, Butch, growled "At least I showed up this time, Cary." the she cat snarled.

"Enough! We didn't come here to fight. What did SharpTalon say?" The brown tabby, Fang, growled to Butch._"SharpTalon?"_

"He and his pack are still hesitant to help us with..our little quest." Butch replied.

Cary stuck her nose in the air "I do't eve know why Sourge even wants us to get help from this mouse brained pack. I think we can handle a bunch of mouse munching clan cats"

I froze _"Clan cats!? Are they talking about attacking Sealan and Mountinlan with the help of this so called pack!?" _

Fang hissed "Cary! Shut your mouth! Scourge has a perfectly good reason for having us ask the pack for help." Cary glared at him.

My fur bristled _"What are you planning Scourge..."_

Butch snorted "If we don't gain the packs Scourge will be very angry. Especially with you Fang." Fang growled "I'll think of Something, okay!?" he snapped.

I narrowd my eyes as they walked right past the bush I was hiding in and out of sight. Once I was sure they were gone I jumped out of the bush and ran back to my makeshift nest. I sat there tail lashing nervously, digging my claws into the dry dirt. What were they talking about? Was my father visiting these cats in dreams, like he had done with me? What about the clans? Seaclan may have shunned me, my own mother hated me and gave me up, casting me aside like a piece of crow food, an driven me out, but they were still my clan. My clan mats. My family. My home. I growled to mysl in frustration. No matter how dangerous it may be, how risky it may be, I _WILL _find a way to help Sealan if they are in trouble. If Moondust and Fernshade are in danger, even at the cost of my own life, _I WILL KEEP THEM SAFE!_

_**A/N: HEY ALL! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FO THIS CHAPTER. I HAD A TERRIBLE CASE OF WRITES BLOCK. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT. MEH.**  
_


	10. Chapter 9: SharpTalon

**_Chapter 9: SharpTalon_**

I snorted and jerked awake from a restless sleep. It wasn't even dawn yet. The three rogues conversation was still wring in y ears. What did they want with the clans? Who is SharpTalon? What was my father planning with these cats? I tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. i groaned and staggered out of my makeshift nest. Maybe if i went for a walk I could clear my head then get some sleep. I walked aimlessly, not really going any where. What if those rogues are going to attack the clans? What would i be able to do to help? I'm just an exiled traitor...

I shook my head and dashed after a rabbit. I chased it into a clover patch and leaped on it, breaking ist spine and killing it instantly. My mouth watered as i tore into the rabbit. It was a little scrawny and stringy, but i wasn't complaining. It was the most decent think I sank my teeth in in ages. I quickly finished the rabbit and licked my whiskers, not noticing how familiar the area around me looked. I yawned and curled up in a bush, not feeling like walking all the way back to my nest, and quickly fell asleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I wasn't asleep long. I was woken up by a paw jabbing me roughly in the ribs "get up you lazy stupid fur ball!" a voice hissed. I opened one eye and stared up at a pair of familiar cobalt blue eyes. "Moondust!" I yowled and leaped to my paws and nuzzled her "What are you doing here!?" She narrowed her eyes and drew back.

"I could ask you the same thing! What are you doing in Seaclan territory!? You shouldn't be here!" Moondust snapped, fur bristling. i took a step back and frowned.

"I..hadn't realized i was in Seaclan territory. Aren't you glad to see me?" I touched my nose to her ear. She growled warningly and jerked back.

"Why should I be glad to see you!? You killed Rainwhisper!" she snarled, he beautiful eyes cold and dark. I flinched and backed away, feeling crushed and hurt.

"M-moondust...you really think I killed her?" I stared at her in shock.

"she glared at me "Do you deny it?" I opened my mouth then closed it. I couldn't tell her what really happened. She'd never believe me. I just stared at her pleadingly then looked down at my paws. I flinched when she hissed.

"See!? I knew you would end up just like Scourge! Like father like son! If I EVER see you anywhere near Saclan territory again I won't hesitate to attack!" She snarled and stalked away. I whimpered and shrunk back over the border, heart broken. She hates me. If Moondust believes I killed Rainwhisper then fernshade must believe it to. I cringed and went racing blindly away from Seaclan territory. I ran until my legs and paws screamed in protest. I glanced down and noticed my pads were bleeding.

I sighed and started to clean the blood away, tears threatening to leak from my eyes. I angrily wiped them away and growled at myself. I sniffed and wrapped my tail around my paws, sitting under a pine tree. I had no one now. I froze at the sound of a furious snarl. I spun around an the side of my face met a massive paw. I yelped and stumbled backwards, my face stinging from claws raking across my face. I blinked, blood whelling into my eyes from a cut above my eye brows. I looked up into a pair of blazing sulfuric yellow eyes. A mountain lion. I yowled and turned to run, knowing i couldn't take it on by myself.

It snarled and I felt a pair of thorn sharp claws pierce my back and I was flung to the side. I gasped, the wind getting knocked out of me as i hit a tree. The lion roared and jumped on my, snapping its jaws around my back and its fangs sunk into my side. i yowled in agony as the lion shook my back and forth then tossed me to the side. I landed with a painful thud and didn't move, blood trickling from the corner of my mouth. The lion stalked towards me, teeth bared in a terrifying snarl. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut and braced my self.

_Starclan help me! _I begged silently. I heard several caterwauls and the lion roared in rage. I weakly opened one eye to see flashes of white and brown fur streaking by, attacking the lion. My vision was blurry but i could make out three cats, two brown tabbies, and one white pelt. The lion roared in fury and raced away. I groaned and my head slumped to my paws. The last thing I remember seeing was a pair of worried kind emerald eyes before I fell into dizzying blackness.


	11. Chapter 10: Exile Cave

_**Chapter 10: Exile Cave**_

I groaned, curled up in a tight ball. My whole body hurt, as if I was just run over by a monster. I heard voices in the background, but tried to black it out. I cringed as the sound of a squealing kit screamed in my ear.

"Hazel! Spider! Get back here!" A she cats voice called and I heard the two kits scamper away. I groaned and blinked my eyes open, my vision blurry and unfocused. I glanced around and from what I could tell I was in a cave, curled up in a soft nest of moss and feathers.

"Oh good, you're awake!" A voice rang out next to me. I groaned and turned to see a pure white she cat with bright green emerald eyes. She stared at me intently, eyes flickering with worry.

"w-where am I? W-who are you?" I rasped, giving her a suspicious look. Off in the corner of the cave, I saw a brown tabby with a cream underbelly making odd looking movements with another brown cat, glancing over at me every once in a while. I shifted uncomfortable, hissing as a sharp pain shot through my side. the white she cat lightly touched her tail to my shoulder.

"Try not to move to much. You nearly died and you're gonna be really sore and weak for awhile. You're lucky we have Juniperfrost." She mewed. I shrunk away and glanced around the cave again, my vision finally focusing. I saw a large, dark russet tabby tom watching two tumbling kits, around four moons old, while a black and white she cat shifted through a pile of herbs. I turned back to the white she cat "You never answered my question."

"Oh sorry! My names Snowfeather and your in a cave just outside then clan territories" snowfeatger mewed with a flick of her tail. Outside clan territories. Good. Now I don't have to see Seaclan territory. I don't have to see Moondust. just the thought of her made me sad crushed and angry all at the same time.

"No reason to tell me your name. We all know who you are _Dragonblaze." _If tgere was sarcasm in Snowfeathers comment I couldn't tell

"Don't worry I'll leave as soon as I can." I sighed and rested my head on my paws.

"Actually you dont have to leave. everyone here is an outcats." She flicked her tail two the two brown toms "Thats Turbo, born a loner, and Pinemist, born a Mountainclan cat. He's deaf and was exiled for it." That explains why Turbo was making odd movements. thats how they communicate. Then she flicked her tail over to the kits, the dark tabby, and the she cats "Thats Juniperfrost Hawktalon and their kits Hazel and Spider. Juniperfrost was once Mountainclans medicine cat but she broke the code by expecting Hawktalons kits. They were exiled before the kits were born."

I raised an eyebrow "Then why are you here?"

She looked at her paws "Same as you. Unjustly accused of murder."

_**A/N: UGH! Sorry it took so long to update. Been preoccupied with other crap. Anyways please read reveiw and enjoy! xD**_


End file.
